The Secret of Fazbear Pizzeria
by thatcrazyfangirloverthere
Summary: Mike Schmidt had heard stories about Wynn, but he never believed them until he stepped foot in the town. It wasn't always like that though. Wynn was a town full of life until July 17th, 1987. The rumors about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria have the town on edge, and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. However, there are consequences. (Rated T for violence and character death)


**Hey everyone! I've recently been watching a lot of gameplays and reading up a lot about Five Nights at Freddy's. The funny thing is I absolutely hate anything horror related, but something about this game is just really interesting! So I love it and I'm constantly thinking about what would happen if there was an actual story line for it, so I decided to give it a go and write one up. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The town of Wynn was a small and quiet place. Everyone knew each other, and keeping secrets should be out of mind. Not much happened, and the people living there were so solemn and grave. Even the kids appeared to be lifeless and you would see none running up and down the streets. In fact, the streets were rather empty expect for when adults and children would head to and from work or school. It would appear quite eerie and almost <em>haunted<em> to new comers or tourists.

But it wasn't always like that.

No, Wynn used to be a town bustling with energy and excitement. The people were lively and welcoming to anyone, no matter if they were just passing by, visiting or moving in. Their main attraction was a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's. The animatronic animals was what made it really popular. Hundreds of kids would cram into the main stage room just to see Freddy Fazbear and his friends, Bonnie and Chica, perform silly songs about friendship and pizza. Or kids would rush towards the Pirate Cove to see the brave pirate captain, Foxy, tell them a story about how he found Pirate's Cove and wanted to recruit the kids for the show.

The owner, Wallace J. Fazbear, was held on a high pedestal in everyone's head. He had founded the pizzeria back in 1964. The man was great with kids and best friends with every adult in town. Everyone trusted him. No one could ever predict what he would do in the year 1987.

July 17th, 1987 had started just like any ordinary day. It was Kyle Sander's birthday. He and his siblings, Maria, Daniel and Conner, all wanted to celebrate at Freddy Fazbear's, as they had did with Maria's birthday earlier in May, and Daniel and Conner's in February. Their parents agreed, seeing nothing wrong with it. Little did they know of the tragedy that was to take place that night, starting at 12 am and ending at 6 am precisely.

* * *

><p>"Maria... Maria!" Daniel whispered excitedly to his younger sister, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.<p>

"What, Danny?" the blonde turned to face her brother, giving him an irritated look.

"I say we go hide from the security after this place closes and get up close and personal with the animatronics," Danny pointed a thumb in the direction of the stage as the curtains opened, revealing Freddy and the gang.

"That's a horrible idea! You know how much trouble we could get in?!" Maria gasped.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to Conner, "What do you say about staying here after hours?"

"Why?" Conner looked away from the stage quickly, and turned back again.

"Just to do it! It'll be fun," Danny grinned. He was always known to be getting in trouble. He and Conner might have been twins, but they were the complete opposite.

Conner shrugged and nodded, "Okay."

"Kyle! What do you think?" Danny turned to the youngest.

Kyle's eyes were fixated on Freddy and he gave the same reply as Conner, "Sure."

It wasn't hard for the four kids to slip away from their parents. The young couple didn't mind the fact their children went off, as everyone knew Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was one of the safest places in town. However, when their children didn't come back to them at 10:30 pm, the closing time, their minds filled with panic.

"Don't worry ma'am! Me and my security guard will find your children," Mr. Fazbear told Mrs. Sanders, "Just go home and relax. The kids will be safe with me."

The Sanders nodded, knowing that they had nothing to fear. But they should have known better. As soon as the Sanders were out the doors, Mr. Fazbear turned to face the man behind him, a wicked look taking over his features. The security guard gave him and uneasy glance. _He _knew how crazy Wallace was. The scary thing is that he hid it so well from everyone.

"Help me find those little children. We need to teach them a lesson," Mr. Fazbear went off, mad laughter coming from him.

"I have to get those kids out of here," the security guard whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"They're even cooler up close!" Kyle jumped around the motionless Freddy animatronic. Freddy was his favorite out of them all.<p>

"I guess. But Foxy is the best one," Conner stood over in the corner, observing his siblings play around with the animatronics. Danny poked Bonnie's belly, seeing if he could make it move.

"No way! That old pirate is lame! Bonnie's the best!" Danny grinned.

Maria smiled as she put her arms around Chica as best as she could, "I always liked Chica."

"All because she's a girl!" Danny stuck out his tongue. Maria quickly returned the gesture.

Conner bounced on his feet slightly, "Can we go to Pirate's Cove?"

"I wanna go!" Kyle ran over to Daniel, throwing his arms around him.

"Okay, okay! We can go to the lame pirate cove," the eldest sighed. He wasn't too fond of Foxy. In fact, he kinda creeped Daniel out.

As the kids were walking towards Pirate Cove, footsteps sounded behind them. Maria spun around quickly, and screamed. The boys whipped their heads around quickly, fear taking over them as they saw a security guard walking up to them.

"Hey, kids. Listen, if you come with me, quickly and quietly, I can get you home safe and I'll tell your parents you guys just got lost," the security guard gave them a warm smile.

"Our mom told us to never go with strangers..." Kyle took a step back.

"I know. But I promise you that it's a lot safer than staying around here at night," the man held out his hand. Kyle grabbed onto Maria and held onto her tightly.

"How do we know that?" Daniel put his arms out in front of his siblings. The security guard sighed.

"You don't," he lowered his head. The siblings all gave each other a look and nodded as if there was some sort of silent agreement between them. They slowly backed up and turned, high tailing it for Pirate's Cove.

"Just... please-" the security guard looked up and froze as he saw the kids had taken off, "No..."

* * *

><p>Mr. Fazbear waited behind the doorway of Pirate's Cove. He had heard the little ones talking about heading here from behind the stage curtains. The man could have carried out the deed right there, not have to worry about anything. Wallace was mad, but not a fool. He didn't want to kill them right then and there, should someone see him.<p>

_Just ten minutes until midnight..._

"We're here!" one of the children cheered excitedly. He was quickly hushed by his siblings.

"Do you want us to get caught, Conner?!" the girl hissed. Conner shrunk away from her and held his hands together.

"Oh my, what are you four doing here so late?" Mr. Fazbear put on a fake look of concern. The kids froze.

"We... we uh..." Danny stuttered.

Conner noticed and decided to take over for him, "We got lost sir."

"Lost? Oh, how worried your parents must be! Let's get you home right now!" Mr. Fazbear started to usher the children away from the door. Suddenly Conner stopped and turned to face Mr. Fazbear.

"Before we go home, may I see Foxy?" the young boy looked up at the owner of the pizzeria.

A wicked grin flashed on Mr. Fazbear's face before it turned into a soft smile, "Of course, my boy!"

He took Conner's hand as the boy practically ran towards Pirate's Cove. His siblings stood in the door way, watching as Mr. Fazbear lifted Conner up on the stage and pulled the curtains aside. A look of awe came across Conner's face as he walked up to the robotic pirate, gently touching his hook. Fazbear looked up at the clock.

_Five minutes until midnight..._

"Would you like to see me pull Foxy apart and build him again?" Wallace bent down on his knee and pointed to the fox. Conner nodded excitedly. Mr. Fazbear proceeded to take off Foxy's hook.

_Only a minute until midnight..._

Conner watched Fazbear hold up the hook, his smile growing bigger.

_Midnight._

It all happened too quickly. Conner didn't have time to move or scream before the hook was jabbed into his throat. The wicked grin came back onto Fazbear's face as the other three children screamed bloody murder as their brother crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Who's next?" Wallace grinned wickedly at the children.

It wasn't hard to decide their next action. Daniel picked Kyle up and took off running towards the stage. Maria ran off in the direction of the kitchen, her heart beating wildly.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30 am<strong>

"Conner... CONNER!" Kyle shouted the whole time.

"Shut up, Kyle! Shut up!" Danny threw his brother up against the wall, putting his hand over his mouth as soon as they were in a room behind the stage, where various other suits hung on the wall.

"Conner... is Conner okay?" Kyle asked through tears.

"Conner's dead! You saw him! Mr. Fazbear killed him!" Daniel shook his brother, tears forming in his own eyes, "Now he's going to try and kill the rest of us!"

"Where's Maria? I WANT MARIA!" Kyle screamed. Daniel clamped his hand over Kyle's mouth again.

"Shut up! He'll hear us!" Danny hissed, shaking from head to toe. Suddenly, Kyle's eyes went wide with terror and his face paled. Footsteps sounded in the room.

"Maria's dead now. Just like Conner. You two will be joining them soon..." Mr. Fazbear's voice came from behind Danny. The older boy turned around and put his arms out in front of his brother.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" Danny shouted at Wallace. The man lurched forward and grabbed Danny by the throat, squeezing tightly.

"D-Daniel!" Kyle whimpered, feeling helpless as he watched the life get squeezed out of his brother.

"R-run..." Daniel managed to get out, trying to fight off Fazbear. He knew it wouldn't work, but he had to give his brother time to escape. Kyle choked back tears as he scrambled to get out of the room. The animatronics greeted him instantly, and he ran over and hid behind Freddy. The heard a thud and footsteps again. Daniel had been murdered, like Conner. And didn't Fazbear say Maria was dead as well?

"Hiding behind ol' Freddy isn't going to help you any, kid," Mr. Fazbear was behind Kyle. A scream came from the six year old as Fazbear grabbed the boy's head from either side and twisted sharply.

* * *

><p><strong>5:57 am<strong>

Maria ran up to the kitchen door, but stopped quickly as she saw Fazbear walking through the kitchen towards her. A panic rose up in her chest as he spotted her and began to walk faster. The poor girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"You can run, but you can't hide! You're brothers are dead, and soon you shall be!" Fazbear shouted through the halls.

The remaining child saw the security room and ran up to the window, peaking in as she saw the security guard sitting there, watching the cameras frantically. Oh, how she wished she had listened to him and went with him. Her brothers would still be alive. She turned around to see Wallace standing at the end of the hall, grinning madly at her. She turned and started to pound on the window, screaming her lungs out, "HELP!"

The security guard's head shot up, his eyes widening at the sight of the frightened little girl. He got up quickly, but he wasn't fast enough. Mr. Fazbear appeared behind her with a large knife in his hand, and plunged it through the girl's back. Her eyes went wide as the tip of the knife stuck out from her chest, and blood started to ooze out of the wound. The bell indicating that is was 6 o'clock echoed through the building.

"Mr. Fazbear! Did you just-" the security guard burst out of the room, his eyes wide in terror.

"Yes. All four of them are dead," he grinned as he licked the blood of the blade, "Help me stuff them away, why don't you?"

"No! I won't help you get away with murder!" the security guard spat.

Wallace's eyes turned cold, "If you tell anyone about this, you better believe I will come after you personally and slice your throat in the middle of the night."

"I-I... I quit!" the security guard tore the badge off his shirt, "I REFUSE TO WORK WITH A MURDERER!"

Wallace J. Fazbear narrowed his eyes as he watched the ex security guard storm off. He was going to have to dispose of the children, but he knew just what to do with them.

* * *

><p>Kyle, Maria, Conner and Daniel Sanders never came home that night. Nor the next night. They were gone for a week before anyone had said anything.<p>

"They were last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..."

"Do you think that-"

"No, Mr. Fazbear wouldn't do that to anyone!"

"Maybe they ran away."

"No, the police would have found them already if they did."

Mr. Fazbear had people coming at him left and right, asking what had happened to the Sanders children. He wouldn't utter a word until their mother came in, tears flooding down her face, and holding onto her husband for support.

"What happened to my babies? You said they'd be home safe!" Mrs. Sanders wailed. Mr. Fazbear pulled an expression of sympathy, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, I hate to inform you about this, but your children were found dead at midnight that night," he sighed deeply, "We went ahead and buried them. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mrs. Sanders broke out into sobs. Tears even formed in Mr. Sanders' eyes. The town was horrified about the news, and a funeral was held for them.

No one knew what happened that night, that the kids were just found that way.

No one ever suspected Wallace J. Fazbear of murder.


End file.
